


Overrated

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Gen, Mischief trio, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: “Can we just pretend like we’re normal for once?”





	Overrated

“Can we just pretend like we’re normal for _once_?”

Romeo and Mercutio looked at each other, then turned on Benvolio with their hands on their hips in identical poses.

“Are you _suggesting_ -” Romeo started.

“That we should act like- like we’re just _any_ other people?” Mercutio finished, looking like he had bitten into something awful.

Benvolio rolled his eyes. Always so dramatic. “To begin with, other people aren’t necessarily the worst.”

Mirror faces of suspicion met his words.

“And, besides, wouldn’t it be truly shocking if we didn’t do anything weird, just for one night?”

“But we did that last week,” Romeo whined, and Mercutio nodded.

“Precisely. Tybalt followed us the whole evening because he was so certain we were up to no good. And that was fun, back then. Now we’ll do something else.”

Benvolio sighed and eyed the various items lying in front of them. Half the things he didn’t know what to do with, and the other half just spelled chaos. “How badly is this going to put us in trouble?”

Romeo hummed and looked at Mercutio who smiled widely and brightly and not at all innocently. “Just a teeeeeeny tiny bit, I promise. If we don’t get caught.”

“So, little trouble if we don’t get caught, major trouble if we do?”

Mercutio and Romeo nodded, both beaming happily. Benvolio rubbed his forehead and looked at the gathered items again, calculating. “If we’re fast,” he said slowly, then shrugged. His friends grinned at him as he smiled. “I guess we’ll do it, then. Anyway, normal is overrated.”


End file.
